Chronology
The chronology of The Power of Five is rather complex; dating from the beginnings of humanity and reaching a climax during the return of the Old Ones. If we take Raven's Gate to be set in the middle of the Twenty first Century, around 2005, and then several years have passed since then, in Necropolis, which is somewhere in 2009, then it means in 2012 the Old Ones reveal themselves, and from 2013-2018 the Gatekeepers are stuck in the doors, and all this means Oblivion happens in 2018. 10,000 BC *Humans in Africa 90,000 BC *Humans leave Africa 80,000 BC *Atlantean times, first human civilization *Old Ones arrive *FIRST WAR *PERIOD OF CHAOS 70,000 BC *Matt gathers all the Gatekeepers in Britain *He sends Sapling to Scathack Hill *Death of Sapling *Jamie is sent back in time *He meets other Gatekeepers *END OF FIRST WAR *CHAOS' FIRST DOWNFALL 40,000 BC *Nazca Lines, biggest human enigma, built by Matt and Inti. The doors around the world, built in various churches (which act as portals) are built too. 3,000 BC *Biblical times *The Old Ones fade into memory and are remembered as "Satan" 87 BC *Hong Kong built as part of an empire by ancient Chinese emperors. Soon becomes a major capital in the world 1530 AD *Francisco Pizarro travels to South America with hopes of finding all the gold in the Incan empire. He destroys the Incas, but survivors escape and repopulate, becoming the Incan descendants in modern times. *A monk, Saint Joseph, travels with Pizarro and finds a lore about the Old Ones, the only written lore, which he writes as his diary *He learns the secret of the Nazca Lines and the future, and is driven mad by the grief and evil in the diary 1600 AD *William Shakespeare born and lives. Henry VIII realizes that maps are betraying secrets about national defences. 1914-1918 *World War One ("the Great War") 1940s *Hitler becomes a tyrant in Germany and conquers much of Eastern Europe, and starts fascism. He conquers Europe and seeks to destroy London and much of England *This prompts many Londoners take shelter in Saint Meredith's church, seeking it as shelter, (due to memories that it has a door as a portal for the Gatekeepers) but it takes a hit and is bombed. 1980s *Vietnam War. The Nexus is formed. 1990s *The Librarian, sensing the return of the Old Ones, sends out the Gatekeepers to be reborn. *Matt Freeman is born again *Scarlett Adams is born in the East, but the Triads arrange for her to be sent to England for her protection *Jamie and Scott are born and are orphaned at birth, and are adopted by agencies *Pedro is born in a suburb of Lima 1998 *Pedro's village is flooded and his family killed. He and other survivors make it to Lima but nobody wants to meet them. So, he and the others become thieves and beggars until he meets (and is more or less adopted by) Sebastien. *Matt's parents die in a flood after he has a premonition, but fails to warn them of their deaths. So he feels bad all his life for not saving them. 2000 *Matt attends school 2002 *Matt drops out of school and meets Kelvin Johnson. 2003 *Kelvin trains Matt as a thief. 2004 *Matt and Kelvin break into a warehouse to get some DVDs to sell but they are caught by police. Kelvin stabs a policeman in the back and Matt breaks up with him as a friend upon realizing he is evil. Matt is then fostered by a government project called the LEAF project and they send him to Yorkshire, where he meets Mrs Deverill 2005 *Matt meets Richard after rebelling against the witches in Yorkshire. He escapes them and learns about the Old Ones. Richard adopts him. But they are recaptured by the witches. But Matt banishes the Old Ones, defeats the witches, and saves the world. *Matt drops out of his new school after the Old Ones possess his aunt Gwenda and make her kill herself by blowing up his school. He gets everyone out before the explosion. Matt goes to the Nexus and they want him to save Saint Joseph's diary so they send him to Peru. But the diary's thief, Diego Salamander, knows Matt is coming so he chases him round South America. 2006 *Matt meets Pedro and they search South America for Richard, who was kidnapped upon arrival. But Salamander doesn't know where Richard is so they escape from police and then meet some Inca descendants, who shelter Matt and Pedro. They then meet up with a professor, Joanna Chambers, who knows about the Nazca Lines. Matt summons Incas to fight Salamander upon learning he wants to free the Old Ones. *Jamie and Scott, two boys in America, are being chased by an evil organization called Nightrise. This is because they are two other Gatekeepers *Scott is captured by Nightrise and turned against the Five. Jamie meets a woman called Alicia whose son was kidnapped. *Jamie breaks into a prison and is deliberately arrested so he can find Scott and Alicia's son. He only finds Alicia's son. *The Incas invade Salamander's headquarters. There is a battle. During the battle, Matt and Richard learn Fabian, a Nexus businessman, is a traitor, with Salamander. Fabian is eventually killed by a corrupt police chief who is then killed himself. But Fabian before death reveals where Salamander is and that the gate will open. *Matt and Pedro go to stop Salamander but fail. The gate opens. *Native Americans get Jamie out of prison. *The gate opens. *RETURN OF THE OLD ONES. RISE OF CHAOS. 2007 *Jamie finds Nightrise and hunts them across America. *Jamie finally finds Scott during a birthday for an American presidential candidate, and then he saves Scott from shooting the candidate. He then escapes police and Jamie and Scott go through a door in Lake Tahoe. They end up in Peru. *Scarlett is called to Hong Kong. 2008 *Scarlett arrives in Hong Kong despite the efforts of the Five to save her from the Old Ones *She meets some of the Old Ones in human form *She meets the chairman of Nightrise *Eventually she is contacted by the Triads who arrange for her safety *The Triads kill her Old One guardian and smuggle her out to safety *They try to get her out but her step father is there and he betrays her to the Old Ones *Scarlett summons a typhoon in her anger to destroy Hong Kong *Matt arrives in Hong Kong *Scarlett and Matt are betrayed and imprisoned *The Triads get them out and they go through a door in a temple *END OF HONG KONG. SECOND WAR BEGINS 2018 *Because ten years have passed since Hong Kong's destruction, the world has changed. War and terrorism have gripped the world *The Five finally emerge from the time lock and start to find each other *Jamie goes to London to find the door in Saint Meredith's *Scott is converted to the Old Ones *Matt and Lohan try to get to the South Pole to face the Old Ones *The Nexus fund a resistance, the "World Army" to fight the Old Ones *The Army goes to the South Pole *Scott betrays Matt to the Old Ones, but repents, opening the locked doors, killing himself *Matt is killed by the Old Ones, and causes an earthquake with his death *Jamie is able to use the door to get to South Pole *Matt and Scott return from the past and are able to kill Chaos with the other Five *END OF THE WAR. DEFEAT OF THE OLD ONES Category:Place